


Memories

by ahymnisasong



Series: Memories [1]
Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: Flashbacks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 03:12:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16845997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahymnisasong/pseuds/ahymnisasong
Summary: A collection of memories from Milo Greenwillow. All memories told in his point of view. Memories can be triggered in-game, by events, or dreams. All memories archived here.





	Memories

**Author's Note:**

> Milo Greenwillow is my character from an active Dungeons & Dragons campaign called "Hollow is the Soul".

_Young Milo sat snug next to his mother watching her as she sprinkled herbs into the pot of stew she had over their campfire. “Did you review your studies today?” She asked him sitting back on her knees._  
“No.” Milo replied sadly thinking his mother would be disappointed for skipping out on reviewing defensive spells for the day. She instead looked like she was pleased.   
“You’re such an honest boy.” Annalise Greenwillow spoke suddenly with a tender smile. “You are too kind for this cruel world.” She ruffled the hair on her son’s head and leaned in to give him a kiss on his forehead. Milo loved making his mother proud and enjoyed seeing her smile light up the darkest parts of the realm.   
“You should always tell the truth,” she told him moving her hand to touch his cheek. “Unless you think someone will get hurt if you do, please always be my honest boy.” She leaned in to boop her nose into his and he chuckled.   
“Yes, mama.” Milo smiled and reached his small arms out to hug her. She pulled him into a loving embrace allowing him to sit on her lap while they stirred the pot of stew together.   
“You do still need to review, when papa comes back we will be practicing.” She smiled down at Milo who wiggled out of his mother’s lap saying   
“Okay, mama.” He went to find his journal and began practicing some spells, little flecks of golden light trickling down his small hands. Annalise watched him quietly as she stirred their dinner only talking when she wanted to correct his hand movements. 


End file.
